Disposable absorbent underpants have been commercially available for some time for use by infants and toddlers as diapers and training pants. Disposable absorbent underpants have also been available for use by adults suffering from incontinence. A number of such underpants have used elastics around the leg openings to form gathers so as to minimize leakage of body fluid from the underpants. When the elastic completely encircles each of the leg openings, it has been found that pressure marks can be left on the thighs of the wearer should the elastic be too tight. It has also been found that when three or more discrete sections of elastics are secured around each leg opening, that at the points where the elastics overlap one another, leakage can occur. The overlap of two sections of elastics can also create a bump or hump that can cause irritation and discomfort to the wearer of the underpants.
Now, disposable absorbent underpants have been developed which utilize three discrete elastic sections that are spaced apart from one another and are positioned about each leg opening. Each discrete elastic section is separated from an adjacent section by a gap. When three sections of leg elastics are utilized, first and second gaps will be present which separate the three elastic sections. The gaps formed between the adjacent sections prevent the elastics from overlapping one another even when the elastics contract and gather the material to which they are secured. By eliminating overlaps of the elastics around each leg opening, one can minimize and sometimes prevent the leakage of body fluid from the disposable absorbent underpants.